All he did, it's dying
by STUPIDmarimo
Summary: Il va falloir lire jeune lecteur ou lectrice. Ceci n'est pas joyeux, ceci est l'histoire d'un homme qui doit affronter le deuil, le deuil de son amant. En aucun cas il n'y aura de la romance explicite, il s'agit juste d'un cri du coeur, le hurlement d'un homme déchiré, d'un homme perdu, d'un homme qui n'a plus d'endroit où aller.


_**ALL HE DID, IT'S DYING**_

 _-TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME QUITTER, RÉVEILLE TOI!_

De petites larmes glissent le long de mes joues. Il est là, dans mes bras, je le secoue puis le sers fort dans mes bras. Il est en train de mourir, peut être même est il déjà mort. Ça fait mal, si mal de savoir que plus jamais je ne reverrai son sourire, ses yeux pleins de malice, plus jamais je ne sentirai ses doigts parcourir ma peau et tout ça par ma faute, tout ça parce que je n'ai jamais accepté mon égoïsme.

-Pardonne moi, je t'en supplie, reviens moi.. Je n'ai jamais voulu te perdre et encore moins te laisser, murmurai je.

Quand le courage me permit de poser mon regard sur son visage, je ne vis rien d'autre que ses yeux vides.. Cet éclat que j'avais tant aimé avait disparu, délicatement je lui ferme les paupières et dépose un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres, devenues froide.

 ** _I_** _l est le seul que j'ai aimé, il est le seul que j'aime. Cette phrase tourne dans ma tête, comme un vieux disque rayé. La pluie s'abat sur moi, je suis allongé là, près de l'endroit où j'ai retrouvé son corps. Bien sûr ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de venir le chercher. A lui seul il était l'emblème de la guilde, tout le monde est dévasté par sa mort, tout le monde a perdu sa combativité, moi le premier. Sans lui la guilde n'est rien, elle n'est plus qu'une maison vide, une grande maison vide qui a perdu l'une de ses raisons d'exister, il était notre raison d'être et même plus que ça.. Il était notre espoir, notre passé, notre présent et notre avenir. Ce con laissait cette foutue guilde vide, sa maison.. il l'abandonnait comme l'abruti qu'il était. En fait ce n'est pas la guilde qu'il abandonne, ce qu'il abandonne.. C'est mon cœur, cet organe qui est censé être le centre de l'amour, celui dans lequel il était.._

 _"Était" je parle de lui au passé mais en vérité il me hante encore, il ne vit plus que dans mon cœur, dans mon esprit, dans mon corps tout entier.. il brûle mon enveloppe charnelle rien que par le souvenir de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Je pleure encore, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, les souvenirs m'envahissent. Je le revois effleurer mon torse de ses doigts, je le revois m'embrasser avec cette force dont il avait le secret, je le revois courir après moi, je le revois m'agripper sauvagement par la taille pour m'attirer contre lui. Je ressens encore sa présence près de moi. Les mains sur mes yeux j'essaye d'effacer son visage de mon esprit. Putain, pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment accepté mon amour envers lui, en vérité lui et moi ça n'était pas si fort que ça.. En tout cas c'est ce que je croyais, je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir une douleur si intense dans ma poitrine, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce cœur pleurerait pour lui.. Il pleure et c'est douloureux, devrais-je plutôt dire que mes larmes ne cessent de couler depuis qu'il m'a abandonné ? Voilà quelques heures qu'il a disparu et je ressens comme une plaie béante entre mes côtes, une douleur insoutenable. Jamais plus je ne ressentirais sa chaleur contre moi, le sentiment d'être aimé malgré le fait que je me voilais la face avec ces sentiments à la con. Et là, maintenant, pourquoi m'a t-il laissé comme ça ? Pourquoi me laisse t-il avec cet étrange goût amer sur la langue ? Avec cet étrange manque de motivation? Avec cette putain d'envie de tout exploser avant de disparaître pour le rejoindre?_

 __ _"Reviens moi !"_

 _Qui aurait cru que cet idiot mourrait si facilement ? Moi, je pense que cette enflure a fait exprès de mourir, il veut nous tester.. Il doit être encore vivant quelque part, il nous espionne.._

 _Qu'est ce que je suis con, je l'ai vu mourir, si facilement, si lentement.. j'ai vu l'étincelle de son regard s'éteindre au moment de sa chute. Je sens le désespoir m'envahir et chaque fois que j'essaye de penser aux bons moments je revois cet horrible instant, je ressens encore ce sentiment d'impuissance lors de sa mort.. Mort, c'est vrai.. il est mort. Je ne peux y croire, je ne veux y croire. C'est impossible. Mais merde pourquoi c'est si difficile d'oublier ? Tout un monde s'écroule à cause lui. Je veux crier ma rage au monde, je veux juste hurler ma tristesse mais je me demande bien à quoi ça pourrait servir.. Qui en a quelque chose à foutre de l'amour d'un idiot envers un idiot encore plus fou et insouciant ? Je les déteste tous. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre un instant comme celui-là, mais ils vont encore tout me prendre. Ces Dieux qui sont visiblement incapable de créer le bonheur. Tout disparaît.. Je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. J'écoule toute ma haine envers ce monde à l'aide de ma magie, la pluie se transforme en neige, la neige fond sur ma peau, ma peau me pique quand je pense à lui, lui il brûle mes pensées.. Et mes pensées que sont-elles? Un amas de souvenirs dévastateurs ? Un tas de cendres encore fumant ? Je ne sais plus, je ne sais pas.. Tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de me blottir contre lui alors que c'est impossible. Plus rien, absolument rien ne peut me faire oublier cet instant, ce sentiment.. Lâcheur, il n'était qu'un lâche, un connard, un abruti qui avait tout plaqué pour vivre heureux dans un autre monde. Pourtant je me souviens de ce "Je t'aime" dans le creux de mon oreille durant nos ébats, ces moment de plaisir que tu m'offrais et dont personne ne se doutait.._

 _\- Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas? Tu me rends fou même maintenant que tu n'existes plus..._

 _Ces quelques mots prononcés à haute voix me rendaient malade, j'ose dire qu'il n'existe plus, j'ose le dire à haute voix et pourtant je m'adresse à lui comme si il était vivant, à mes côtés. Je regrette tout, je regrette de ne pas avoir su le protéger et l'aimer comme il le méritait, je regrette tellement.. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il était trop idiot pour mourir. J'étais si sûr de moi comme maintenant je suis sûr qu'il est mort avec des regrets. Il a dû mourir en attendant que j'assume mes sentiments, il n'est plus rien, il n'est rien de plus qu'un corps sans vie et je n'ai toujours pas hurlé mes sentiments. Qu'est ce que j'ai été con ! J'aurais dû lui dire, j'aurais dû.. mais je n'ai rien fait et maintenant je suis.. désemparé. Enfin je crois, je ne suis plus sûr de rien._

 _Son amour et sa mort sont comme une maladie, ils me rongent de l'intérieur, ils me détruisent.. Mais je dois les combattre, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.. Pourtant ce serait si facile de mourir là, de devenir comme lui une étoile de plus dans le ciel, une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, une seconde de plus dans le temps, une page de plus dans un livre, une mort de plus dans l'histoire.. Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où il n'est plus, qui aurait envie de vivre sans lui ? Qui aurait envie de vivre après avoir assisté à ce meurtre ?_

 __

 _Il y a quelques heures il était là, debout, il avait son sourire éclatant, il était brûlant de joie et il n'aspirait qu'à vaincre cette guilde noire, réussir la mission et gagner des joyaux. Nous étions tous là et moi je le regardais vaincre encore une fois la guilde à lui seul. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui, il était si énergique tandis que j'étais si inutile, j'étais blessé et faible. Quand il a tourné la tête vers moi, croyant les avoir tous vaincu, une flèche le frappa en plein cœur, le sourire qu'il m'avait adressé, ce sourire fier et plein de charme, s'effaçait petit à petit tandis que son corps flanchait. Je n'ai pas réussi à croire ce qui se passait, je pensais qu'il faisait semblant, il ne pouvait pas mourir aussi bêtement.. Malheureusement ce que je redoutais s'est produit, l'éclat dans ses yeux disparaissait tandis que son corps tombait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du sol, l'espoir qu'il était encore vivant se brisait en morceau et quand il atterrit lourdement sur le sol, plus rien. Le noir complet dans mon esprit. Le désespoir total, tout volait en éclat, absolument tout. Mon envie, mon espoir, ma joie.. Je ne voyais plus rien que ses yeux ouverts sans vie, sans amusement.. Je ne réalisais toujours pas. Là il y eut un mélange de cris, d'hystérie et de panique. Un battement de cil et mon regard quittait enfin le corps de l'allumette pour chercher son assassin, mais une seule chose m'importait.. C'était lui. Je voulais voir s'il était bel et bien vivant. J'ai couru, tant bien que mal, vers son corps inerte, j'ai tenté de le secouer, de le réveiller mais il ne me donna aucune réaction.. Désespéré j'ai hurlé "TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME QUITTER, RÉVEILLES-TOI!" mais il était déjà parti et je ne l'avais pas accepté. Je le secouais encore puis je le serrais contre moi, aveuglé par le désespoir de voir sa mort._

 _Il est le seul que j'ai aimé, il est le seul que j'aime. Cette phrase revient et tourne encore et encore. Je veux me laisser mourir puisqu'il n'est plus là. Je veux véritablement mourir. Je veux que mon cœur s'arrête là maintenant. Je veux que les Dieux me reprennent ce qu'ils m'ont donné. Je veux que la douleur cesse. Je veux revoir son visage. Je voudrais tellement de choses._

 _"_ _Natsu, je t'en supplie, attends-moi. Je te veux toi, je te donnerais ma vie s'il le fallait. Mais là tout de suite, je veux que tu m'excuses.. Je sais que tu veux que je vive, je sais que tu refuses que je meurs pour toi alors je t'en supplie pardonne-moi. Je ne veux pas te venger, je n'ai plus la motivation d'être vivant alors que tu es mort. Tu comprends ? Tu es mort ! Et moi je suis seul.. Complètement seul. Attends-moi.."_

 _Mes mains retombent sur le sol et j'ouvre enfin les yeux pour fixer le ciel devenu nuageux. Tout est si triste, tout est si gris. Mes doigts effleurent la neige que j'avais fait tomber près de moi avant de venir caresser quelque chose de dur dans ma poche. Ce liquide.. empoisonné. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera. Me redressant avec lenteur, je porte la fiole à mes lèvres puis bois docilement ce liquide fatal, le sentant couler contre ma gorge.. C'est tellement infecte qu'il m'est impossible d'en boire la totalité. Lâchant le récipient en cristal je me laisse retomber sur le sol et referme les yeux, attendant la mort.._

 _Il est le seul que j'ai aimé, il est le seul que j'aime.._


End file.
